Ugly
by tipanyang
Summary: Pansy has a breakdown. Its quite serious. But no one can help her. Maybe Draco can. Then things get revealed. She's NOT ugly.


Pansy Parkinson thought she was going to go insane. _I'm ugly, I'm ugly, and I'm ugly. Someone should 'avada' me. _Thought Pansy as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She had dull blue eyes, boring brown hair that you could do absolutely NOTHING with, a too pale skin, too curvy body, too turned up nose-- all U-G-L-Y! But, of course that was what _she_ thought.

There was going to be a Slytherin Party tonight, Potty got detention _again_. _I have NOTHING to wear! _She thought furiously. She stormed to her closet and pulled out all the contents in it.

"Nope. Nope. Nope-- Aha! At least I could try to look good." she said as she wore a black halter dress (so that she could hide all her so called 'fat') and black stilettos.

She put her hair up then down then up again. _I hate my hair._ She thought as she furiously put it down again. Finally she decided down it is.

She finally went down the girls' quarters and made it to the common room.

"Pansy, finally you made it!" said Millicent who wasn't as obese as before but was still on the chubby side. She looked great.

_Better than me at least._ Pansy thought bitterly.

She was standing near the drinks with the other Slytherin 6th years, namely: Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Daphne Greengrass.

"Pansy, do you always have to be this late?" asked Daphne, teasingly. "

Yeah, and this hot?" said Blaise with a suggestive eyebrow. Pansy blushed.

Draco looked mad and...Jealous?

"Hey, back off, Zabini. She's off limits as in MINE." said Draco, quite possessively.

Pansy rolled her eyes. Draco was always this way with any male who even looked at Pansy for 'too long'.

She was kind of irritated and flattered. But what does he see in her anyways, she's nothing special.

Unlike that Cho that hoe or the French-wench: Fleur, or even mudblood or Weaselette who could have both pass at being attractive.

"Draco, I'm not yours...We're not even dating." Pansy said.

That was sorta true. Yes, Draco and Pansy were friends since forever and yes, Draco always said she was his but they never even dated and they were in 6th year already.

So basically Pansy was a free agent and so was Draco. Though, she would KILL literally any girl who even glanced at Draco or thought of him in that way. Draco was HERS-- hey; hey she's beginning to sound like him. Ehem, they were NOT together.

"Yeah, Drake you never even kissed the girl..."said Blaise as he shook his head.

Draco looked even madder-- he was fuming!

"Oh yeah?" Draco challenged.

"Yeah." said Blaise.

Draco grabbed Pansy by the waist and kissed her possessively.

"She's mine now!" said Draco, coolly and superiorly as he went to his room bringing Pansy with him.

Pansy was angry now.

"Stop." she said as Draco brought her to his room.

They both went inside and Draco locked the door. He paced and ran his hand through his hair as Pansy sat at the edge of his bed then she lay down on it.

Not that anyone cared anyways. She was always welcome in Draco's room. She loved going there.

It had a nice 'Draco' smell to it. Kind of masculine yet not so strong that it would hurt your nose and make you eyes water, it was nice enough to make you feel safe and protected with him. It always calmed Pansy down when she was hurt and she ran to Draco for consoling.

Pansy took a deep breath as Draco collapsed beside her. They both stared at the ceiling for a long time. Then she broke the silence.

"Draco?" said Pansy.

"Yeah?" replied Draco.

"What is your problem?" asked Pansy as she sat up. Draco sat up too.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"I mean why are you always so possessive of me? Jealous too, I guess. But we aren't even together." said Pansy with tears now showing up.

"Because, Pans, I love you." said Draco.

Pansy laughed a bitter laugh.

"Yeah right. You must just feel sorry for me." she said.

"Sorry for you? No I really do love you." said Draco sincerely.

"Yeah uh-huh. Everyone loves an ugly person. A stupid pug-nosed, pale skinned, fat, dull eyed, messed up haired freak." said Pansy, now crying.

Draco looked startled at her outburst but held her in his arms. Her head on his chest and his head on her hair.

"I mean come on, you're a god while I'm just a stupid slave who should die alone." said Pansy crying even more.

Draco inhaled her scent. It smelled like Pansy. But who was this girl he was with? She didn't sound like Pansy. The Pansy he knew would never put herself down no matter what.

But this girl smelled like her scent. The scent he had always loved. It didn't smell like those sickeningly sweet ones that the other girls put on. It was that relaxing scent of a natural girl who any guy could trust to always be there for him no matter what. She was a girl who wasn't fake.

**FLASHBACK:** _Once when he got scratched by a cat when he was seven he ran to Pansy's manor which was right next door. He came crying into her room. She was just playing with her owl. Draco came in sobbing._

_"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked. Draco showed her the little scratch on his finger._

_Since they were just ignorant seven year olds, you know the reaction._

_"OH MY GOSH! Is it painful, Draco? It looks so painful." she said._

_Draco wiped away his tears and tried to look strong cause he wanted to look brave in front of HIS Pansy ( yes, she was his even then)._

_"Not really, it comes and goes." said Draco arrogantly despite the display he had shown earlier._

_"Oh, Draco, you are so brave and strong. You only cried once." said Pansy in awe._

_Draco took a deep breath and Pansy's scent soothed him, it even eased the pain._

_"Well, you know, I'm not only brave for me I'll be brave for you too." said Draco. They both smiled at each other. _**END OF FLASHBACK **

Draco also thought this god-slave thing was ridiculous. Pansy was so beautiful, why couldn't she see that? Her hair was always how he liked it and it could be in any style.

Her skin was as smooth and white as ivory. Her eyes were the most beautiful blue anyone could ever see, like you could drown in them, Draco sure did drown. They made her look so innocent and she was anything but innocent.

She was perfect just the way she was! She was hot and had curves in all the right places. Draco loved her. That was why he wanted to kill Blaise in the first place when he complimented her. They have to know that she is HIS and NO ONE else's.

"Pans, I do agree I am a god but everyone knows that you are my goddess and no one can change that. I really do love you, I always had. I never mentioned it because I'm a git who is scared that you didn't love me back. Pans, you're beautiful, really. I love everything about you. From the way you're nose and cheeks get pink when you feel cold to the way you bite your lip when you are nervous. I love every flaw too. I don't even think you have flaws. Pansy, you're perfect, I swear." said Draco.

Pansy sobbed even more.

"Please, Pans, don't cry. I'm here for you. Who told you that you were ugly anyways? I'll hunt them down and kill them--"

Pansy laughed and wiped her eyes and looked up to his face and smiled.

"Draco I'm not crying because of that, I'm crying because you're such a sweet git and I love you too." said Pansy.

Draco felt his heart flutter.

"Really?"

"Well duh now let go of Me." said Pansy.

Draco let go of her and they kissed, passionately. Then there was a knock at the door. Blaise went in.

"Gods, get a room." said Blaise.

Draco and Pansy glared at him.

"What?" he asked as if he didn't know. Draco got a pillow and threw it at him.

"Hey! What did I do?" said Blaise 'offended' but he still left them anyways.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yeah." said Draco. Then they kissed again.

_**THE END**_


End file.
